1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic protection component that protects an electronic device from ESD.
2. Related Background of the Invention
ESD (electro-static discharge) is a phenomenon in which, when a charged conductor (such as a human body) contacts another conductor (such as an electronic device) or sufficiently approaches it, an intense discharge is generated. The ESD causes problems such as damages and malfunctions of electronic devices. In order to solve these problems, it is necessary to prevent an excessively high voltage generated at the time of discharge from being applied to a circuit of electronic devices. An electronic component used for this type of application is an electrostatic protection component, and is also referred to as a surge absorbing element or a surge absorber.
In an electrostatic protection component disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4247581 or Japanese Patent No. 4434314, a pair of discharge electrodes facing each other are formed within a laminated ceramic sintered body. In the electrostatic protection component, discharge-inducing portion composed of a metallic material and a ceramic material is formed in a position adjacent to the discharge electrodes.